The present invention relates generally to male undergarments, and, more particularly, to an undergarment brief or shorts having a double fly construction.
Various forms of male undergarments have been developed over the ages. In particular, in more modern times, two types have become most widely known: underwear briefs, sometimes referred to as xe2x80x9cjockey shorts,xe2x80x9d and a loosely fitting shorts known as xe2x80x9cboxers.xe2x80x9d
Men""s briefs are generally constructed with one or more trunk panels, and overlapping front panels. The overlapping front panels typically define a singular fly opening for access through the outermost panel to the penis for purposes of urination. Many attempts have been made to solve the numerous problems associated with the known brief constructions, such as discomfort, lack of support, and embarrassment due to unsightly bulging or slippage of the male genital organs. As a result, pouches and sacks, cages, and girdles have be incorporated into briefs toward the end of an optimal undergarment construction. Male undergarment construction has also focused on snug-fit and fly arrangements that prevent the male genitalia from falling therethrough.
The briefs known in the art have commonly been constructed with a single, right-handed fly, the fly being formed by the front panel or panels. Where inner and outer panels are used, each panel has a concave portion formed therealong one side edge, and the two panels are placed one upon the other so that the concave portion on the outer front panel is on the opposite side from the concave portion of the inner front panel. This particular construction has created a tortuous path for gaining access to the penis. Single fly constructions provide relatively convenient access for right-handed persons. Some persons, particularly left-handed persons and/or handicapped persons, require or prefer a left-handed fly. One prior art attempt at solving this problem was implemented in connection with a boxer shorts construction with a centrally-located, vertical, single front fly. A wide vent backing panel on the inside of the shorts is attached at the top and bottom and unattached on both sides. For the wearer, once the vertical front fly has been entered, either a left or right inner opening is available. While such a construction is plausible with loosely fitting boxer shorts, it would not be practical with a man""s brief due to its closely/snugly fitting construction.
The present invention is directed to a man""s underwear construction that addresses the problems associated with the prior art. As used herein, the term xe2x80x9cunderwearxe2x80x9d is intended to encompass shorts, drawers, skivvies, jockey shorts, boxer shorts, briefs, long underwear, and variations thereof. In a first preferred embodiment of the present invention, the underwear construction includes a trunk panel, and inner and outer panels that are joined together along a plurality of edges, or seams, resulting in a double fly.
The panels forming the underwear of the present invention are desirably of knitted fabric, however the invention is not limited to fabric of a knitted construction. Nevertheless, the knitted fabric of the preferred embodiment is formed from yarns of 100% or less cotton; the fabric also could well be knitted or woven from blended natural and synthetic yarns.
In the first embodiment, the trunk panel is the largest single panel forming the underwear and has an upper edge, lower edge, and opposed side edges. The opposed side edges have concave cutouts formed therealong that terminate at the bottom edge. The concave portions, when attached to front panels, define leg openings.
The present invention uses two uniquely formed front panels. The inner panel has top and bottom edges and opposed side edges, where the bottom edge is joined to the lower edge of the trunk panel and the opposed side edges are joined along their uppermost portions to the opposed side edges of the trunk panel. The top edge of the inner panel does not extend to the top of the outer panel and is unattached so that an opening is formed between the inner and outer panels. The outer front panel overlies the inner front panel and is joined to the lower edge of the trunk panel and to the upper portions of the opposed side edges of the trunk panel. Each of the opposed side edges of the outer front panel are unjoined along at least some portion to form a fly on each of the opposed side edges. A wearer of the underwear so formed can access either fly.
These and other aspects of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art after a reading of the following description of the preferred embodiment when considered with the drawings.